1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with a time indicator assembly to alert the user to the next scheduled medication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,033 issued to Artzt in 1980 for a Receptacle For Medication. However, it differs from the present invention because Artzt's device has to include a lid engageable with a rim for closing the opening of a container, and the present invention discloses a ring removably and rotatably mounted to the neck of a conventional container. The present invention is compatible with most designs of existing containers.
Another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,117 issued to Adams in 1994 for a Medicine Container Cap With Time Indicator. Adams' patented device teaches a closure cap with a scale on the top thereof and an arm member rotatably mounted to indicate the next time for taking the medicine dosage. The present invention discloses two arrow marks located at both opposite sides of the walls of a medicine container for selectively pointing a numeral in a scale located in the rotatable ring.
Neither of the above mentioned patents teach a feature that shows the time (day or night) the medication should be taken, they only show a scale from 1 to 2 hours.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.